


Better Kisser

by trebleDeath



Category: My Rad Universe for Lack of Better Name, mruflobn
Genre: M/M, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleDeath/pseuds/trebleDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece I wrote, I guess it's cano0n now, but it was fan fiction at one point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Kisser

Tim sighed and chucked another rock of the roof. Once again, it landed in the small crack, formed by the stupid lava.

It didn’t make a sound, no satisfying plop, just slowing sinking. Well, really just melting. It looked like sinking.

“Don’t you think this whole place is sketchy? I mean, we shouldn’t be here if there’s nothing but the weird chemical and lava.” He spoke as he leaned back, the gravel on the roof pressing into his grey skin, “It’s unnatural.”

Samuel shrugged beside him. He reached up and took off his glasses, chucking it after the rock. “Why does he even wear glasses? Our eyesight is damn near perfect.”

Tim grunted, despite the comedy of Samuel, it really didn’t answer his question. “Why didn’t you take those off before?”

“The body got used to the glasses I guess. Forgot they were here until I realized I could throw them into the lava.”

The younger one shrugged, “Hey. Were you even listening to my midlife crisis?”

“No.” The dirty blonde answered simply as his dark eyes watched the glass start to crack and bubble in the lava.

Tim only sighed again, “Well, I just mean, what’s the point in being here anyway?” He continued, as if he hadn’t gotten a straight out answer.

“No idea. I still have no idea how I even got here, or why I talk to you. But you should know, Mr. Renowned scientist at only twenty cycles.”

He smirked, showing off his rows of needle like teeth, :Okay, I get it. I have it all and should not be in a midlife crisis, your sarcasm pointed that out. I just hate it here. It’s not home and there’s nothing here and no one knows if we can fix this stupid star or if everyone’s going to die.”

It was Samuel’s turn to sigh, “I guess nothing here is like your home,but look,” he pointed to the sky, the forever dark and staring sky, even then at three in the afternoon. “That’s the universe. But it looks like stars. Just like at home, right?”

Tim stared a moment at the sky, some of the brighter dots reflected in his glassy eyes. “No. Stars and planets aren’t the same.There is no star any more, there’s no centre rising on those planets every day. Those planet where people live on, just trying to make it through the nonexistent day. One of those planets is my planets, my home. My home where everyone has already stopped living.”

He stood up and ran a hand through his long grey hair, some strands collecting on his fingers. “I mean, everyone at home is dying, that or they’re animals now. My mother, she’s probably eating someone else right now. And what about my brother, I bet you anything my brother is the corpse that is being eaten.” He started to pace.

Samuel grabbed his hand as he neared the edge of the roof, “Hey, calm down.”

Tim narrowed his dark eyes, “Why should I! Everything I’m saying is true, and you know it.”

“You’re exaggerating. People survive all sorts of crazy shit, they can survive this too.”

“No. Samuel, they destroyed the telebase on 9. Everyone there are animals or dead.”

Samuel sighed again, “Cool. I don’t like you when you get like this.”

“I don’t care,” He almost tore his hand away, but didn’t, “My point is that they all died like that, without a trace of anything. And I’ll die here like that too. We all will.”

Samuel shrugged again, keeping a firm grasp on the cool hand as he felt it tense. “I’m not going to die, remember?”

His words were strangely calming to the taller. Sure, Samuel was god awful at comforting, but his useless phrases made Tim feel better.

He sat back down on the warm ground, their hands still together. “Yeah. Well, I then I guess I’ll have to find a way to live forever like you.”

“Why would you do that?”

“To stay with you. I don’t know if I’ve made it obvious enough, but iI like you Samuel,” He gave his hand a light squeeze, glad they hadn’t broken apart yet.

Samuel nodded, “I know.” He faltered for once, “But, him, you know. He wouldn’t allow it. He doesn’t like your odd ways, or you.”

Tim snorted, “He’s a little speciesist,”

“No. He likes the family of pandas, and Linshog.”

“From what you’ve told me, there are pandas where you came from, so he’s sees it as something normal in this unnatural hell. Also, why the hell would he like Linshog? They think their people can be saved.”

“Maybe that’s why he likes him. He likes hope and other ultimately useless stuff.”

“No wonder he doesn’t like me” He trailed off, “God. I wish he wasn’t the one allowed to walk around just because he’s sane. I miss you during the day.”

He nodded, “I am better than him, aren’t I?”

“I don’t know, are you a better kisser?”

Before Samuel could answer, Tim leaned over and caught his lips in a kiss.

It was nice, but moments later, Sam pushed him away.

“Gross!” The more tepid one shouted before standing up, yanking his hand away. He brushed off his pants, “I would appreciate it if you and him would stop throwing my glasses away and being gay and gross.”

Time stood up as well, glaring down at Sam, “Great. I don’t care. I don’t see what the big deal is, you would get control back, or your little chemist friends would get you your little medicine shit. Though honestly, if you want me to respect your wishes, you should stop interrupting.”

“No!” Sam scoffed.

Tim rolled his eyes, though this was technically impossible considering his solid black eyes. “Well then could you at least tell Samuel that he’s a better kisser than you?” He turned and walked off.


End file.
